


S.U. in Haiku

by airamcg



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe--<br/>space and rocks and adventure<br/>of love in all forms</p><p>S.U. in haiku<br/>episodes painted with words<br/>in 5-7-5</p><p>*</p><p>10. Steven's Lion<br/>11. Arcade Mania<br/><b>12. Giant Woman</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gem Glow

farewell, Cookie Cats

when Centipeetles attack

Steven saves the day

 

 

 


	2. Laser Light Cannon

Red Eye in the sky

memories deep in storage

"...wouldn't have hotdogs"

 

 

 


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

The Lunar Sea Spire

forgotten moon goddess gem

three out of four passed

 

 

 


	4. Together Breakfast

awesomest breakfast

Gem Temple exploration

"[food] tried to kill us"

 

 

 


	5. Frybo

clothing comes to life

cold cash can't buy happiness

won't miss that costume

 

 

 


	6. Cat Fingers

shapeshifting lessons

cats taking over body

Steven and cat puns

 

 

 


	7. Bubble Buddies

girl reading on beach

magic and plans gone awry

"He's incredible!"

 

 

 


	8. Serious Steven

gem war history

touched inside death trap temple

\--misunderstood ride

 

 

 


	9. Tiger Millionaire

wrestling secret masks

let no one treat you like trash

"I love you, Tiger..."

 

 

 


	10. Steven's Lion

pillars made of sand

pink lion says I wuv you

"We kept Amethyst"

 

 

 


	11. Arcade Mania

badass Garnet boss

lose yourself to videogames

watching third eye wins

 

 

 


	12. Giant Woman

magic amalgam

Beetles of Heaven and Earth

"all you wanna do..."

 

 

 


	13. So Many Birthdays

Gems are The Ageless

birthday party disaster

age yourself to death

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> muddling in Pearl thoughts  
> inability to write  
> Airam is insane  
> ev'rything's in haiku here  
> 'cept for this one --a tanka  
>   
> 


End file.
